warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Uber Aemos
Gregor Eisenhorn]] Uber Aemos was a human male Savant and Throne Agent in the Radical Inquisitor Gregor Eisenhorn's retinue until his death as a result of his successful containment of the Daemonhost Cherubael. Aemos was Eisenhorn's longest-serving agent and had also served Eisenhorn's own mentor, the Inquisitor Hapshant. A Savant like Aemos was an Inquisitorial investigator whose brain had been cybernetically augmented with increased mental processing power, data storage and memory recall abilities. A Savant's special talents were used to help an Inquisitor with various tasks related to an investigation that required a rapid utilisation of useful information, such as calculating various mathematical probabilities, communicating in rare languages and dialects with indigenous populations and translating ancient texts. History Aemos' considerable knowledge and enhanced intellectual abilities were the result of a meme-virus he had contracted at the age of 42 standard years. Aemos became a data-addict, compelled to absorb any and all information, no matter how trivial. His augmented mind could sift patterns and draw remarkable correlations from great masses of seemingly unconnected information with astonishing speed and accuracy. Aemos was already old by the time he entered the service of Inquisitor Gregor Eisenhorn. His body had several cybernetic implants and prosthetics. He was noticeable for his oversized augmetic eyewear and the bald pate that his augmetic implants compelled him to shave. Aemos was known for his characteristic and obsessive use of the phrase "most perturbatory" when puzzled. Aemos' death came during the Pontius Glaw Affair, after he temporarily trapped the Daemon Prince Cherubael within his own body until a more permanent Daemonhost could be found. Aemos had performed his greatest feat of intellect -- translating the writing found on the world of Promody about the history of Ghül. The problems he encountered during the translation led him to use a cursed daemonic book belonging to Eisenhorn, the Malus Codicium, to aid in the work. Eisenhorn used this book to summon Daemonhosts and create psychic thralls. The Daemonhost Cherubael communicated with Aemos through the Malus Codicium, promising him the information he wanted in exchange for his own release from being trapped within an unwilling Daemonhost. At this time, Eisenhorn and Aemos were travelling on the Essene, a ship belonging to the Rogue Trader Maxilla, which was unexpectedly boarded by Grandmaster Leonid Osma and Inquisitor Heldane, two members of the Inquisition accompanied by Inquisitorial Storm Troopers who were intent on capturing the Radical Inquisitor and his agents, as well as taking control of Cherubael. In desperation, Aemos summoned Cherubael and forced the daemon's soul to possess an Astropath serving on the Essene by using the knowledge he had memorised from the Malus Codicium. Cherubael went on a rampage that easily despatched the Storm Troopers, nearly slew Heldane and severely damaged the Essene until Aemos could temporarily contain the unwilling daemon inside his own body, a physical and mental struggle that badly damaged the old Savant's frail form. Eisenhorn, wounded in the boarding of the Essene by his pursuers, created a more suitable host for the Daemon Prince from the dead body of his old friend Godwin Fischig. This reprieve came too late for Aemos and whilst accelerating away from the doomed Essene on a shuttle with Eisenhorn, he unfortunately succumbed to the physical damage done whilst containing Cherubael and died. His last words were "most perturbatory." Sources *''Eisenhorn Trilogy'' (Novel Series) by Dan Abnett *''The Inquisition'' (Background Book), pg. 6 es:Uber Aemos Category:U Category:Imperial Characters Category:Inquisitors Category:Imperium Category:A Category:Characters Category:Ordo Xenos Category:Inquisition